All you are is mean
by DayLiv
Summary: Mi nombre es Hipo y soy un estudiante de secundaria, mi vida es un completo fracaso, digo... soy invisible para todos en la escuela (excepto para los bravucones, para ellos si existo) inclusive para... Astrid, y además de eso soy una verguenza para mi padre-el alcalde y héroe del pueblo- si, soy patético... pero, tengo un nuevo amigo que encontré en el bosque y lo debo de esconder.
1. Capítulo: Viaje al bosque

Nota: Esta historia no me pertenece si me perteneciera sería millonaria y también estaría casada con Liui Aquino jejeje :D

Esta historia pues… es contemporánea, me inspiré en la canción Mean de Taylor Swift y en algunos fan arts que son de la escuela, le dedico este fic a todos los berkianos que siguen la página HTTYD y los amantes del Hiccstrid en el grupo SOLO Hiccstrid 3. Lo olvidé mencionar? Es mi primer fanfic de HTTYD espero que les guste

* * *

><p><em><strong>All you are is mean<strong>_

_**Capitulo#1**_

_**Viaje al bosque**_

Mi nombre es Hipo y voy a una escuela secundaria como todos los chicos de mi edad… y como algunos de los chicos de mi edad, odio la escuela… sé que todos la odian pero… yo… tengo más razones para hacerlo, digo a ¿quién le gusta el lugar donde a uno le tiran el jugo en la cara, o lo terminan golpeando a la salida? y Si te gusta, tienes graves problemas mentales por resolver con un psiquiatra. ¿Algún día terminará esto?

_bien es todo por hoy-decía el profesor de química mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Esperé a que salga él para poder dirigirme a la puerta corriendo cuando…

_ ¿A dónde vas Flacucho?-dijo Snotlout aunque yo en realidad le llamaba Patán, mientras bloqueaba la salida.

_pues… a ningún lado-dije parándome en seco y mirándolo de frente con una sonrisa fingida

_tienes que recoger todo este desastre.

_ ¿qué desastre…?-pregunté ingenuo y asustado

_este-dijo Patán echándome en la cara el jugo de fruta que tenía en su botella, mientras otros se reían

_mira, salpicaste al suelo… ahora limpia-realmente me estaba enojando esa situación, pero que podía hacer…

_Si, lo siento…

Ellos se fueron riendo mientras yo me quedé allí mirando el suelo… no puedo decir que me sorprenda, esto lo empezaron a hacer desde que entramos en secundaria… debería estar acostumbrado… ya van dos años así ¿no?

Realmente no entiendo porque me hacen esto… además de todo, Patán es mi primo… no entiendo porque hace esto…

Fui donde estaba el conserje para pedirle un trapeador…

_hola cubeta

_hola Hip-me miró extrañado –bonito look, está a la moda en esta temporada…

_si, ya sabes, me gusta ir con la última tendencia…-dije mientras sacaba el trapeador del pequeño cuartito de utensilios de limpieza

_olvídalo Hipo yo lo hago… vete a lavar la cabeza-dijo Cubeta mientras me quitaba el trapeador de la mano…

_pero… está bien-realmente agradecí ese gesto de parte de Cubeta ya que me sentía realmente pegajoso.

_Hipo…

_es solo jugo se quitará pronto ¿no?-pregunté aquello con una sonrisa

_pues creo que si…

_adiós, ¡gracias Cubeta!

Me fui al baño, claro las pocas personas q aún quedaban en la escuela se reían de mi al verme pasar… aunque creo que ya me había acostumbrado a eso.

Astrid Hofferson estaba cruzando el pasillo cuando me vio, pero en seguida quitó su mirada de mí y siguió su camino. Debió pensar que soy patético ya que trataba de sonreír.

Si bueno de todas maneras nunca tendré una oportunidad con ella, por lo que… no debo de pensar mucho en la impresión que tiene de mí. Bajé mi mirada al piso y entré al baño, donde vi un espejo grandísimo y realmente me veía como una pobre víctima de bullying escolar, si… no puede sonar más humillante q eso.

_ ¿qué haces en el baño de mujeres?!-gritó una chica saliendo de uno de los baños.- de pronto salieron otras más y me fui corriendo entre los gritos.

Genial… salí de allí y esta vez me fije si era la puerta indicada y entré

_rayos…-miré al suelo.

Ya casi limpio regresé a casa, me alegra mucho que mi padre no se encuentre hasta las siete de la noche, sino tendría que inventar alguna escusa como… una guerra de comida o algo así. Realmente no quiero que papá vea lo patético que soy… digo, ya era mucha vergüenza que el alcalde del pueblo tuviera un hijo flaco y demasiado débil al que muchos tachaban de inepto, si… era suficiente. Quizás yo no… pueda ser el hijo que el haya soñado pero… al menos trataré de no darle tantos problemas.

Subí a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama. Fue un día difícil… pero ya era ¡viernes! Descansaría al menos dos días de aquellos que tengo en la escuela, por eso amo los fines de semana.

Ring ring-sonó el teléfono

Contesté la llamada, al parecer era Bocón en realidad se llamaba Gobber pero, mi padre le puso ese apodo y así lo llamo siempre.

_hola Bocón

_hola Hipo no te olvides de que hoy iremos a acampar al bosque-dijo Bocón muy entusiasmado con la idea

_si, lo sé… ¿a qué hora pasarás por mí?

_a las cinco de la tarde, Prepara tus cosas.

_sí lo haré, adiós.

_espera! No te olvides del repelente, la anterior vez regresaste demasiadas ronchas

_gracias por recordármelo Bocón… Adiós-dije y colgué

Creo que a las personas les encanta recordarme cosas que preferiría olvidar, en ese caso… quiero olvidarme de la picazón…

Los únicos días que me fascinan y por los que vale la pena tener mi vida es pues… por esos días en el bosque. Me encanta, allí a veces nos quedamos en la cabaña de Bocón o si no acampamos a las orillas del lago, hacemos una excursión por todo el bosque, o nos ponemos a reparar ciertas cosas, ¿lo olvide mencionar? Bocón es un físico experto, que repara e inventa nuevas cosas. El me enseñó todo lo que sé de mecánica y electrónica.

Preparé ropa, cepillos, zapatos, repelente bueno… todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje, por fin unos días sin tener la presión de ser un buen hijo o… la presión de no avergonzar tanto a mi padre, no sé… algo de los dos. Eso sí debo de pensar en todo lo que digo con respecto a la escuela, ya que Bocón también es director de mi escuela… si, eso es aún más extraño…

Ya era hora de que Bocón viniera por mí, pero se estaba tardando… papá iba a llegar dentro de unos minutos, y Bocón aún no aparecía, no es que no me guste despedirme de mi padre cuando me voy al bosque, bueno… en realidad no me gusta despedirme de él, digo, es demasiado sobreprotector, creo que tomó eso de ser madre y padre al mismo tiempo demasiado enserio… ya que a veces habla tanto de que tengo que cuidarme y las prevenciones que tengo que tomar como si fuera una mamá, y eso… me asusta…

Papá ya había llegado, bien hecho Bocón… ahora a soportar las prevenciones de mi padre. Él ya había entrado y justo pasó a su habitación mientras yo esperaba en la sala a Bocón, cuando por fin llegó.

_ ¿porque tan tarde?-le pregunté tras que abrió la puerta.

_porque Estoico me dijo que no viniera tan temprano, porque le faltaba arreglar algunas cosas para ir-dice él mientras se sentaba en el sofá al frente de mí- pero oye… es que ¿nadie te enseñó a saludar?

_si lo siento Bocón… hola, que bueno q estás aquí, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

_no gracias, sino todo el camino nos estaremos parando para que vaya al baño…

_oye ¿dijiste… que a mi padre le faltaba arreglar algunas cosas para ir?

_si, ¿qué? ¿No te lo dijo? A mí me llamó hace tres horas para decirme que vendría con nosotros…

_genial…-susurré con decepción

_anímate Hipo vamos a ir a cazar y podrás regresar con hermosas pieles de lobos sin mencionar que te volverás un hombre rudo así…

_todavía más genial aún-dije con sarcasmo, realmente no me gustaba cazar. Mi padre ni siquiera los mataba para comerlos sino solo para conseguir una nueva piel que pueda exhibir en su salón privado, que según él era "la habitación de la gloria"… pero si era algo que a mi padre le gustaba pues… me esforzaría en al menos ser bueno cazando.

_bueno ya estoy listo para ir Bocón-decía mi padre con un alegre tono mientras bajaba de las escaleras junto con una mochila en la espalda.

_no lo tomes a mal, pero… ¿a qué se debe de que hoy quieres acompañarnos?-pregunté ingenuamente

_bueno, verás… últimamente estuve muy estresado con tantos papeleos y salidas, sólo quiero despejar mi mente, además de conseguir una nueva piel de lobo que se vería bien en el salón de la gloría, pero esta vez quisiera que lo cazaras tú hijo…

_yo? Bueno… gracias, haré todo lo posible por conseguirte una piel de lobo

_así me gusta. Bueno es hora de irnos…

En el auto viajamos dos horas, en la que mi padre y Bocón se iban hablando de todo un poco… algo así como cuando están en un bar, solo que espero que no estén borrachos…

De todas formas no puse atención a su conversación, y me puse a pensar en el lobo que tendría que matar para darle gusto a mi padre… sí, quizás moriré hoy… bueno tal vez hasta sería mejor… ya no habrá brabucones, ni un padre exigente, suena genial…

Llegamos a la cabaña de Bocón y desempacamos, comimos algo y nos fuimos a dormir, ya el día siguiente probablemente sería mi fin…

Nos levantamos en la madrugada para salir, por su puesto cada uno llevaba una escopeta, y la mía pesaba bastante... los tres nos adentramos al bosque y seguimos los rastros que Bocón había encontrado, rayos… ¿cómo hará eso?

Nos separamos un poco… bueno, en realidad me separé yo, quería ir al río para lavarme las manos y la cara para calmarme.

Miré mi reflejo por un momento… no me parezco en nada a mi padre, digo a parte del color de ojos, cabellos y piel, él era alto, corpulento, fuerte y yo… solo era un niño enclenque. Subí la mirada y vi a un lobo de pelaje negro asechándome.


	2. Capitulo: Un nuevo amigo

_**Capítulo#2**_

_**Un nuevo amigo**_

Miré mi reflejo por un momento… no me parezco en nada a mi padre, digo a parte del color de ojos, cabellos y piel, él era alto, corpulento, fuerte y yo… solo era un niño enclenque. Subí la mirada y vi a un lobo de pelaje negro asechándome.

Se acercó a mi lentamente y cuando estaba cerca lo golpeé con mi escopeta y salí huyendo de allí, desgraciadamente el lobo no se quedó inconsciente, me seguía, cada segundo que pasaba corriendo sentí mi miedo crecer, hace poco pensaba en que sería mejor si muriera, pero… realmente no lo decía enserio digo, si voy a morir prefiero hacerlo sin dolor, y pues que este lobo me devore vivo pues… yo creo que si duele.

Volteé para ver si el lobo todavía seguía tras de mí. Parecía que ya no, por lo que me detuve y miré al frente, justo ahí estaba el lobo. Agarré mi escopeta temblando y disparé, escuché un chillido, pero no era proveniente del lobo ya que seguí de pie, venía detrás del lobo, al parecer solo enfurecí más a esa criatura, por lo que se aventó a mí y justo en ese momento se escuchó otro disparo que alejó al lobo de mi al caerse.

_Hipo, Hipo, ¿estás bien?-me preguntó Bocón preocupado.

_hijo ¿te hirió ese lobo?

_no papá llegaste justo a tiempo…-dije tratando de recuperarme del susto. Entonces oímos los quejidos del lobo, de lo que me acabo de dar cuenta es que era hembra. Mi padre le disparó nuevamente, esta vez acabando con la vida de la loba.

_hijo creo, que te olvidaste de algo esencial, no debiste correr, debiste disparar hasta matarle-dijo un poco enojado mi padre.-ya muchas veces te hemos enseñado a disparar en el blanco… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasaría si no te hubiéramos alcanzado? Debes tener valor hijo…-todo esto lo dijo con decepción- creo… que por un tiempo ya no habrá bosque para ti hijo, es demasiado arriesgado… nos iremos al atardecer.

_ ¡pero papá!

_ ¡Sin peros Hipo!-eso fue lo último que dijo antes de agarrar a la loba y cargarla en la espalda para llevársela al taller de Bocón.

_papá…-miré el suelo, sintiendo como se alejan un poco mi padre y Bocón.

Escuché unos chillidos nuevamente, tal vez era un lobo herido, esta vez agarre mi escopeta sosteniéndola fuerte, y me aventuré a buscar entre los arbustos, estaba determinado a mostrarle a mi padre que si tengo valor, y que puedo cazar animales.

Por fin se escuchaba más cerca el llanto. Me preparé para cualquier cosa. Pero, me sorprendió mucho el ver a un cachorro lobo, que a mi vista podría pasar a verse como un cachorro de perro.

Su pata izquierda estaba sangrando, se supone q debía matarlo, un cachorro no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo así y mucho menos sin su mamá…

Miré al cachorro, realmente parecía sufrir, pero… quizás al igual que yo, quisiera tener todavía una esperanza de vivir.

Me vi a mí mismo tratando de tirar del gatillo, pero sin tener la fuerza de voluntad de hacerlo. Guardé mi escopeta por último… y me alejé de allí al escuchar la voz de mi padre llamándome.

Ya habíamos almorzado, y por lo usual tanto mi padre como Bocón se duermen después de almorzar, los fines de semana claro… yo aún seguía pensando en el cachorrito lobo, no quería dejarlo solo… decidí escapar un rato, me llevé una mochila con algunas medicinas para desinfectar, y por supuesto mi escopeta.

Logré llegar allí, aunque con algunos problemas… Bocón y yo nunca veníamos a cazar, sino a pasear. Cuando lo encontré aún seguía vivo, pero seguía quejándose, entre aullidos. Desinfecté su pata y le di un calmante, al parecer la bala solo había rosado su pata. Pero aun así le dio en una vena, lo que significaba que probablemente ya no podría utilizar tan plenamente su pata izquierda. Aun así vendé su patita.

Pobre cachorrito, luego de terminar de auxiliarlo, lo miré, parecía estar bien, claro en lo que se podía… al menos ya no aullaba, me miró y me lamió la mano.

_espero, que logres sanar bien y puedas crecer bien… adiós.-dije luego acomodé todas mis cosas, me levanté para irme.

Pero el pequeño lobo me llamaba, traté de caminar, y lo estaba logrando... hasta que me vino un pensamiento extraño, y es que… probablemente estábamos en situaciones similares… él estaba solo y tampoco tenía a su mamá… tal vez se sentiría perdido y confundido…

Por lo que sabía de los lobos era que si estaban defectuosos eran asesinados por los mismos miembros de su manada... Aunque no escuchaba ni veía uno cerca

_no puedo creer lo que haré…-volqué y me dirigí hacia el cachorrito

_ ¿quieres ir conmigo?-pregunté como si él pudiera entenderme y responderme. Ladró y movió su cola. Realmente parecía un perrito.-tendrás que esconderte y no hacer ningún ruido para que mi padre no se dé cuenta.-el cachorro lobo solo me miró. Espero que eso sea un sí.

Lo metí en mi mochila tratando de no hacerle daño y dejé un poco abierto el cierre para que tenga por donde respirar. Esto era una locura… me fui caminando agarrado de mi escopeta. Llegué a la cabaña, mi padre se había despertado poco tiempo antes, lo bueno de tener mi tamaño es que puedo esconderme en cualquier lugar… Por lo que mi padre no me vio regresar con la escopeta ni nada, me adentré al lugar donde me quedaba cuando venía, si era como mi habitación...

_ ¡Hipo! ¡Nos iremos dentro de diez minutos!-dijo mi padre- ¿Hipo?

_si papá, escuché…

_bien…-sentí sus pasos alejarse

Como solo llevé una mochila, pues supe que no podría volver con todo lo que traje, solo lo primordial y que mi padre notaria al llegar a casa, dejé mi ropa, lo bueno de que mi padre sea el que me cuida es que el no nota la vestimenta que tengo, ni se pone a pensar porque ya no uso eso o aquello…

Tal vez esto funcionaría, digo… mi padre apenas nota que estoy en casa, y pues, nadie nunca me va a visitar ni nada por el estilo, así que creo que no es tan mala idea después de todo. Ser casi invisible tiene sus ventajas…

Estábamos en el coche para ir de vuelta a casa, como se pusieron a charlar, obviamente no me notaban, y por supuesto tampoco notaban que mi mochila se movía ni nada… Llegamos a casa y me fui rápido a mi habitación.

En donde solté al pequeño cachorrito lobo, tal vez tendría hambre… bajé por algo de comida.

_ ¿tienes hambre?-preguntó mi padre cuando me vio salir de la cocina con un vaso de leche y un taper con comida que había sobrado del almuerzo.

_pues, si, ya sabes cómo es la pubertad-dije con un tono aburrido, después de todo me había prohibido volver al bosque.

_Hipo… yo…- tal vez captó mi tono de voz, lo que es extraño ya que nunca se pone a pensar en lo que le digo.

_no importa papá…-dije sin dejar que termine su oración, y subí a mi habitación

Al tratar de darle de comer al cachorro lobo, noté que no tenía los colmillos… subí la música bastante alta, para que no se escucharan los pequeños ruidos que hacía, y pues, que esté con la música tan alta, para mi padre era absolutamente normal, por eso siempre andaba con audífonos.

_te voy a llamar Chimuelo.-le dije al cachorro lobuno y el solo me miró.- Desde ahora estaremos los dos unidos contra este mundo…-Chimuelo me miró como si entendiera lo que dije…

Ya había pasado el domingo, mi padre no se enteró de nada… de hecho, a pesar de que mi habitación estaba hecha un asco, por mi pequeño amiguito… aunque mi padre tampoco va a inspeccionar mi habitación… no nos van a descubrir nunca…

El lunes, me levanté temprano para llevar leche y algo de pan a mi habitación. Mi padre se levanta bastante temprano y se va a su salón de la gloría para alzar algunas pesas. Y luego de desayunar rápido se va a la oficina. Y eso es antes de que yo me vaya… Por lo que hasta ese momento Chimuelo estaba a salvo.

Fui a la escuela, otro maldito día en ese purgatorio… genial…

Me senté en mi lugar habitual antes de que comiencen las clases y vi como Patán intentaba invitar a salir a Astrid, lo único que faltaría sería que le diga que si… para hacer de mi vida aún más tormentosa…

_ ¡ESCUCHA PATÁN, NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR POR QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ TE QUEDARÁS SIN MANO!-gritó Astrid mientras lastimaba a Patán y después de terminar de decir eso… lo soltó.

Ella me impresiona, todos siempre le tuvieron miedo a Patán por ser el peor bravucón pero al parecer… no era el más peligroso, sonreí al ver la escena. No solo me gustaba que le haya dado una lección, sino que también… el que ella lo rechazara… mis esperanzas amorosas por pocas que fueran aún seguirían viviendo.

_ ¿Y tú de que te ríes?-dijo Patán que estaba a mi lado y me dio un zape en la cabeza con la mano que aún tenía bien y se fue a su asiento.

Patán estaba como un perrito regañado, no abrió la boca para nada, lo cual nos ponía a todos de buen humor. Nos tocaba química… ese día el profesor nos diría cuales serían las parejas de laboratorio, hasta fin de año… realmente esperaba que ni Patán ni ninguno de sus amigos bravucones, fueran mis compañeros de laboratorio.

Se escuchó una explosión y risas.

Si bueno y tampoco quisiera que me tocara algunos de los gemelos… sería muy feliz si pudiera evitar a esas personas.

_Bien, ustedes elegirán a su compañero de laboratorio sacando un papel con el nombre de esa persona. Y pues como tenemos números equitativos de hombres y mujeres pues… será así, los hombres sacarán el papel.

¡Bien! Fuera de peligro, todo estaría fenomenal si no me tocaba con Brutilda la gemela de Brutacio (sus verdaderos nombres son Tilda y Cio, pero debido a sus "cualidades" creo que se ganaron el apodo que les dí, claro solo lo sé yo...), el profesor se acercó a mí con la caja que contenía los papeles, saqué uno de ellos, y él se fue.

Abrí el papel con mucha calma, aún si era Brutilda era mucho mejor que Patán. Sentí que me estaban tirando bolas de papel a la cabeza y cuando veo quienes son. Pues los gemelos, olvídalo, ¡por favor que no sea Brutilda!

Vi el papel y el nombre que aparecía allí era ¡Astrid Hofferson! ¡Genial!.

_Bien Hipo, ¿quién es tu compañera de laboratorio?-preguntó el profesor

_es Astrid Hofferson-dije tratando de que no se notara mi alegría (como si me diera igual, aunque no creo que lo haya logrado).

Ella vino a sentarse al lado mío. Sentí como ese momento todo pasara tan lento, Astrid acercándose a mí, moviendo su silla y luego acomodando su rubio cabello.

…

Espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar sus cometarios chau! :D

En el próximo capítulo empezará el Hiccstrid 3. Claro dentro lo que son las características de los personajes jejeje ;) así que no se emocionen tanto jejeje


	3. Capitulo: La chica de mis sueños

_**Capitulo #3**_

_**La chica de mis sueños**_

Ella vino a sentarse al lado mío. Sentí como ese momento todo pasara tan lento, Astrid acercándose a mí, moviendo su silla y luego acomodando su rubio cabello.

**…..**

Ella me vio con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

_hola Hipo-me saludó dulcemente

_Hola Astrid-hablé con seguridad.

_m-me alegra mucho de que nos haya tocado juntos en esta clase, realmente quería conocerte…-dijo y tragó saliva, se veía realmente nerviosa -siempre me pregunté… qué clase de persona eras y pues… es una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor ¿no crees?-dijo sonrojada. Mientras acomodaba su cerquillo.

_Si yo también creo lo mismo…-la miré a los ojos con una sonrisa que ella correspondió

_De hecho Hipo nunca me anime a decirte que me gustas mucho, desde que éramos unos niños…-me miraba con esos hermosos ojos azules.

_tú a mí siempre me gustaste Astrid… tal vez…-dije y antes de que termine mi oración ella me agarró de la camisa empujándome hacia ella y me besó.

**…..**

Hipo vuelve a la realidad-me reprendí a mí mismo por soñar despierto, y en ese momento.

_Hola Astrid-le saludé, ella solo volcó y me miro un rato…

_Hola…-dijo fríamente

_ m-me alegra mucho de que nos haya tocado juntos en esta clase, realmente quería conocerte…-dije nervioso, por su actitud.

_ ¿y tú quién eres…?- ella arqueó una ceja.

_Hipo H. Haddock III-tras escuchar mi nombre miró el suelo y luego a mí.

_pues… gusto en conocerte…-dijo poniendo cara de "oh, sí, claro…"

_es un nombre raro ¿no?

_pues… si, no creo que haya muchas personas que se llamen como una contracción espasmódica

_verás a mi padre le fascina la cultura vikinga y pues…

_no es necesario que me lo digas…

_está bien…-dije mirando al suelo.

_ ¿eres bueno en esta materia?

_pues… si… algo

_que bueno, en realidad me alegra mucho que no me haya tocado con Snotlout o con los gemelos, definitivamente eso hubiera acabado con mi paciencia.-me reí al creer que pensábamos lo mismo

_ ¿de qué te ríes?

_pues… de que…-el profesor comenzó a hablar por lo que me callé.

Era un experimento algo complicado, pero que ya lo había visto curioseando en algunas páginas de internet. Cuando el profesor terminó de explicar Astrid se veía un tanto confundida. Aun así miró el libro y empezó a tomar los componentes que se necesitaban, pero se equivocó en tomar uno

_ese no Astrid… incendiarás el laboratorio-ella me miró confusa y bajó el componente. Por lo que le expliqué e hicimos el trabajo, el cual salió bien ya que dio el resultado que se veía en el libro. Al finalizar ella me miró por unos instantes como si no hubiera esperado que yo sepa de esto.

_ehm… gracias-dijo acomodando su cerquillo.

_seguro-dije sonriendo. Vaya parece que le causé una buena impresión… Creo que comenzaré a mejorar mis conocimientos en todas las áreas para que ocurran cosas así.

Enseguida llegó el profesor y nos puso la nota máxima.

_Bien Astrid, parece que te convertiste en una buena influencia.-dijo el profesor y se fue

_jejeje buena influencia…-dije avergonzado, era obvio que lo que trataba de decir era que yo usualmente tenía pésimas calificaciones. Era cierto pero… ¿tenía que decirlo justo cuando estoy con ella? De cualquier manera ella no hizo ninguna pregunta de lo que dijo el profesor. Quizás porque no le interesa o que ya se imagina el motivo.

Quería buscar un tema de conversación pero justo en ese momento tocó el timbre y ella solo se fue…

En el almuerzo todos estaban rodeando a Patán ya que decía que ese fin de semana iría a cazar lobos con su padre, y que ya antes había matado a uno… por lo que sé no fue así… Patán en realidad corrió lo más rápido que pudo al oír el aullido de uno lejos, se escondió bajo la cama y no quiso salir de allí hasta que su padre dijo que volverían al pueblo, excelente ejemplo de valentía ¿no? ¡Vamos Patán! ¡Hurra, hurra!. Lo que en realidad no podía creer es que Astrid estaba allí escuchándolo atentamente… ella era bastante inteligente… ¿Cómo podía creer en Patán?

Él ya se estaba poniendo demasiado pesado, le mostró a Astrid la marca de una mordida en su brazo derecho, diciendo que era del lobo que asesino a puño limpio. Vamos soy yo o… Patán tiene talento para ser escritor de ficción ya que se inventa demasiadas cosas que no sucedieron. No, mejor dicho don de reportero… hace que las cosas se vean bastante distintas de lo que realmente son… La cicatriz de la mordida no era por un lobo, era un perro que tras estar harto de que lo estuviera molestando le hizo eso…

Astrid se veía muy emocionada al escuchar sobre los lobos… ¡Eh! ¡Yo tengo un lobo en casa! Y podría mostrárselo solo a ella para que lo acaricie y vea lo lindo que es Chimuelo.

El receso había terminado y nos tocaba con Bocón oh, perdón digo… el profesor Gobber Belch (física) era extraño que siguiera dando clases de física siendo el director de la escuela. Pero ya había tantas cosas raras en Bocón, como utilizar calzones de seda, ugh… prefiero no preguntar…

Él sabiendo que me gusta Astrid, pues… me puso con ella también como grupo hasta que termine el año.

_jejeje, parece que… de nuevo juntos eh…-traté de sonar gracioso, pero ella solo alzó una ceja y desvió su mirada a la pared como si pensara "maldita sea". Creí que le había dado una buena impresión… bueno, no importa, voy a seguir intentándolo- Astrid ¿te gustan los lobos?

_pues si…-woow ¡esa era una buena oportunidad!-en realidad me gustaría matar uno...-de acuerdo… mi vida no puede ser menos penosa… vamos ¿enserio? ¿Tenía que ser así? ¿Qué costaba que le gustara por sus orejitas? Rayos…

_a-ah… ¿sí?-pregunté incómodo…

_ ¡es obvio! En este pueblo se considera héroes a los que matan lobos por ser los que se comen las cosechas y además de eso porque ellos se comieron a varios viajeros…

_Astrid…-susurré con vergüenza ¿qué pensaría de un chico que oculta un cachorro lobo?

_Hipo ¿me invitas a tu casa a ver las pieles de que tiene tu papá en su salón?-

_ ¿cómo sabes eso…?-esperen… ¿no sabía mi nombre, pero si sabía que en mi casa hay una pequeña habitación en donde mi padre guarda las pieles de los lobos que asesinó?

_pues porque tu padre es Estoico Haddock el héroe y alcalde de la ciudad todos lo saben… mi padre era un buen amigo suyo…-Genial… alguien que comparte el hobby de mi padre… como si no fuera suficiente toda mi familia… ¿ahora la chica de mis sueños? Ehm digo… ¿ahora Astrid?

_pues, seguro… cuando quieras…-dije realmente aturdido por que las cosas fueran así…

_ ¿Qué tal hoy…?-dijo segura, lo cual me puso en problemas

_pues… pues… tengo algo que hacer esta tarde…-si evidentemente como por ejemplo llevar a Chimuelo a un veterinario para saber si su pata puede recuperarse.

_bueno entonces la próxima semana ¿te parece?-me preguntó con una sonrisa, de esas que ella siempre llevaba en el rostro con ímpetus de seguridad y orgullo. Lo cual me gustaba en realidad… esperen… ¿esto sería una cita? Vaya…

_e-ehm sí… creo que estaré libre la próxima semana

_está bien… así quedamos, ya muero por ver esas pieles, y esos colmillos y esos…-yo no quería escuchar su entusiasmo por la matanza, pero… si eso me hacía tener una cita con ella, pues… no sé qué decir, estoy confundido…

La clase terminó de unas cuantas explicaciones de la gravedad y eso, así como también nos dio muuuuuucha tarea, gracias Bocón…

Todos se fueron, pero Bocón me hizo una seña para quedarme, la cual obedecí.

_ ¿te sientes bien Hipo?

_pues sí, bueno aparte de la prohibición de mi padre de ir al bosque todo está bien…

_Hipo, él… ya sabes, solo te quiere proteger…

_vamos… ¿tú también Bocón? Dice eso solo para evitar que haga un desastre…

_bueno, si lo pones de esa manera, pues… también. Recuerda ese día en la inauguración del zoológico

_ ¡oye… yo no sabía que esa jaula era del león…! creí que era… la de un mono…

_Hipo…

_mi padre me tiene muy poca confianza digo... es como si no le dieran suficiente carne a su sándwich… "¡Disculpe, Mosa! ¡Creo que me trajo al vástago equivocado! Ordené un chico extra grande, con brazos fuertes, agallas y gloria de guarnición, y esto… ¡esto es un pescado parlanchín!"-dije tratando de imitar a mi papá.

_No es por tu apariencia… en realidad es lo que llevas dentro lo que no resiste…

_gracias Bocón… gracias por recordármelo…

_ ¿o qué… me dirás de la vez en la que fuiste a su oficina y en vez de ayudarlo con los papeles, casi provocas la disminución de fondos públicos?

_ehm… eso fue solo un error de redacción…-dije con una risilla de nervios

_Hipo debes entenderlo…

_Bien, Bocón… en realidad ya no importa… ¿quién quiere ir al bosque a pasar los días lejos del estrés y los problemas? –Dije sarcásticamente- jejejejeje.

Sólo podía decir eso… en realidad no me afectaba tanto ya que tengo a Chimuelo, el cual debo de llevar al veterinario. Tras terminar mi pequeño debate con Bocón en un "nadie gana", volví a casa, Chimuelo tenía mucha hambre y aún caminaba cojeando de una pata. Tras terminar de comer me miró como si me estuviera diciendo "gracias".

_hoy iremos donde una veterinaria, tal vez pueda arreglar tu pata…-dije con optimismo mientras estaba de rodillas mirándolo.-la conozco desde hace unos años, sé que ella ama a los animales y no te hará daño Chimuelo.- al parecer mis palabras de aliento le ayudaron a estar de mejor humor ya que antes agachaba la cabeza contra el piso, y trataba de no moverse. Chimuelo a mi parecer era un lindo cachorrito, no tengo idea de por qué Astrid quisiera matar alguno… tal vez si le muestro a Chimuelo… no, Astrid… es ruda, y muchas veces no escucha a los demás… no debo de arriesgar a Chimuelo por una chica, sin importar que sea la chica de mis sueños… Realmente no entendía porque me gustaba tanto, digo… ella era hermosa, era porrista, deportista, y además bastante popular pero, hay algo en ella que… no me permite pasarla por alto, es… su seguridad, su rudeza, su decisión, me siento extraño de pensar que eso que en realidad usualmente alejaba a los chicos de ella… me guste tanto a mí… bueno, es suficiente de pensar en ella…

Puse a Chimuelo en mi mochila y me dirigí a la veterinaria donde había conocido a aquella viejita amable.

* * *

><p>NOTA: no podía poner el nombre de Estoico como aparece para hacerlo más actual, y que sea como si fuera un apellido, y pues... en español es Abadejo pero... como no sé que significa y pues... suena mejor y va con el contexto de la historia decidí ponerle mejor Haddock.<p>

Le agradezco a mi amigo Souta A. por ayudarme con este capi jejeje XD. Aunque solo respondió una pregunta pero, eso fue suficiente jejeje

Les doy muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animaron mucho para que siga esta novela, en realidad no la iba a seguir si no hubiera sido por ustedes, solo tengo una cosa más que decir y es que... estoy sin lentes ahorita por lo que puede que haya muchos más errores de los que suelo acostumbrar por lo que jjejee no me juzguen :'(, bueno espero poder subir otro capitulo cuando ya me den mis nuevos lentes jejeje... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios.


	4. Capitulo: Te protegeré amigo

_Hola amigos berkianos amantes del hiccstrid en el mundo de la escritura, hoy el capitulo será algo corto... ¿por qué? aún sigo pensando en como conectar el clímax y eso jejeje. _

_Pero antes que nada quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios, los cuales me animan a seguir escribiendo este fanfic, ejejej tengo muchos proyectos tanto de esta historia, como de berk y los dragones jejejeje esperemos que los pueda publicar antes que empiecen mis clases. Bueno creo que me fui por las ramas, quería agradecer a Yezz por su comentario en mi one-shot, la verdad... es que a pesar de que no parezca un gran esfuerzo, pues... si es algo difícil. Antes de hacer un fanfic me pongo a investigar y trato de hacerlo algo más o menos creíble (diálogos, personalidad, evento, circunstancia,..., al infinito y más allá...) por lo que no se imaginan cuanto estuve investigando sobre lobos, y sobre chicos... jejeje. Y que te hayas dado cuenta de eso, pues... gracias._

_También quiero invitarlos por si no lo han hecho todavía a ver mis otras dos publicaciones que van con el mismo hilo de esta historia solo que con saltos temporales. se llaman "**Gotta let it happen**" y "**Solo tengo que esperar**" esta última... a pesar de que me pidieron que la siga pues... prefiero hacer otro one-shot que va a decir que pasó después, osea se va a tratar de la boda, jejeje pero eso solo es un proyecto que estoy pensando... no tengo nada escrito aún y sobre Gotta let it happen subiré a más tardar el sábado el nuevo capitulo._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo#4<strong>

**Te protegeré amigo…**

Puse a Chimuelo en mi mochila y me dirigí a la veterinaria donde había conocido a aquella viejita amable.

La veterinaria estaba en el centro, tal vez se pregunten ¿por qué iba a visitar a una veterinaria que estaba al otro lado de mi casa? Bueno, un día visite solo el comercial y al querer irme, trate de encontrar el tren que me llevaba a casa, pero… no sabía dónde estaba la estación, por lo que caminé, caminé y caminé cuando vi a un pobre gatito desamparado en una caja en la calle, parecía enfermo y tenía hambre, lo recogí y le di algo de comer, pero… el pobre gatito se veía tan mal y justo había una veterinaria cerca, yo sabía que no podía tener una mascota, a mi padre no le gustan mucho los animales, claro, solo esos que si puede cazar… con la certeza de que no podía llevármelo a casa, entré para que vea lo que tiene, y pues… de allí salió una viejita casi de mi tamaño algo jorobada, de cabellera blanca, larga y trenzada, me miró y escribió en una pizarra, si me podía ayudar en algo? Le explique que era un gato que me encontré en la calle y no parecía estar en buenas condiciones, ella lo examinó y le puso unas vacunas y me preguntó si me lo quedaría, le dije que no podía… pero que pagaría todos los gastos, ella me sonrió y me dijo que no me preocupara que ella le encontraría unos dueños cuidadosos que quisieran adoptarlo. Después de dos semanas regresé y ví a un gatito demasiado bonito para poder creerlo, era el mismo gato de la caja, solo que más cuidado y mejor alimentado, justo en ese momento se lo llevaba una familia que parecía tener dinero. Ella me dijo que todos los animales son hermosos si se los cuidaba adecuadamente, y también que si encontraba a alguno abandonado que se lo llevara. Le llevé a varios, a pesar de que la dulce señora no podía hablar la sentía como una abuela.

Ya había llegado a la veterinaria que tenía el letrero gigantesco que decía "Casa de animales" y el logo eran perros de todos tipos, loros, gatos, y lobos, sabía que Gothi no me decepcionaría ella ocultaría este secreto. Entre en el bien decorado lugar. Ella me saludó con señas y le respondí también con señas lo había aprendido para poder hablar con ella.

_hola mi niño, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-me preguntó en señas.

_hola Gothi, quería que me ayudarás con un nuevo amigo-respondí en el mismo lenguaje y saqué a Chimuelo de mi mochila.

_mi niño… sabes que aquí ellos no son considerados deseables-me dijo

_pero… es mi amigo Gothi, él será mi compañero, por favor cúralo. –tras que hice esa última seña ella me miró preocupada pero finalmente accedió y extendió los brazos para agarrar a Chimuelo, él estaba bastante tranquilo en ese momento, había bajado las orejas en señal de sucesión. Ella lo reviso completamente, y después de un rato se concentró solo en su pata.

Ella me preguntó si ¿había pasado algo con su pata? Respondí que le disparé sin querer. Pero que no lo había traspasado. Ella se quedó viendo la pata mala de Chimuelo y me dijo que al parecer el cachorro había sido atacado anteriormente por algo más grande, y su situación se había agravado más por el disparo, no era una herida externa simplemente… dentro de su piel estaba todo podrido, dijo que tendría que amputarle la pata para que no se extienda. Le pregunté si estaba segura de que no había otra solución y ella me dijo que no lo había, me mostró su pata, le quitó algo de pelo con su mascota y se veía una gran herida podrida que parecía extenderse. Le hice la señal a Gothi de que lo hiciera, me pidió que le inyectara algunos calmantes y luego me mandó afuera, solo se escuchó una máquina y a ella utilizar varios instrumentos

Cuando ella me hizo una seña para que volviera era Chimuelo aún dormido. Pero sin su pata izquierda de atrás. Él aún estaba vendado y Gothi me dio instrucciones de cambiarles las vendas cada dos horas y darle algunos antibióticos para el dolor hasta que su herida cicatrizara.

Tuve que llevarlo en una caja que ella me había dado camuflado con algunas poleras rotas para poder llevarlo en el tren de vuelta.

Esto… Chimuelo no podría correr libremente como cualquier otro lobo, era evidente de que no podría sobrevivir solo en el bosque, mi compañero no podría ser libre como cualquier otro animal salvaje, ¿cómo sería si yo…? Chimuelo… no te preocupes yo te protegeré pensé al verlo escondido entre ropa.

Llegué a casa luego de corto viaje en el tren, papá como era de costumbre no estaba a esa hora, lo que era muy bueno, realmente era toda una bendición no tener que dar explicaciones de nada…

Dejé a Chimuelo en lo que convertí su cama, era un cesto grande que utilizaba anterior mente cubierto con una manta. Él acababa de despertar. Tal vez se hizo consiente de su pata faltante cuando trató de pararse y no podía hacerlo bien, por lo que volvió a echarse. Me acerqué a él.

_lo siento…-dije mientras lo abrazaba. Él se veía tan triste… -yo te protegeré amigo.

Chimuelo no se levantaba para nada y mantenía su cabeza agachada, no hacía ningún ruido, parecía estar bastante deprimido. No era para menos, en realidad…. Trate de animarlo pero ese día sin duda sería inútil…

En la noche llegó mi padre y cenamos juntos, como era de costumbre nos sentábamos en la mesa sin hablar de nada… siempre era así luego de que nos preguntábamos ¿qué tal la pasamos en el día? Ya no había más de que conversar. Subí a escondidas algo de comida y agua. Pero Chimuelo no quiso comer, tal vez…. Mañana si lo haría. Dejé allí la comida por si tal vez después quería.

Al día siguiente tras que me desperté me fije en Chimuelo, al parecer no había tocado ni un poco de su comida. Le cambié las vendas y le di los antibióticos que Gothi le había recetado. Luego le llevé algo de pan y se lo dejé allí.

Era martes y tampoco tenía hambre, no podía dejar de pensar en Chimuelo… en su falta de entusiasmo y apetito, quería verlo correr alguna vez y también enseñarle algunos trucos. Era mi compañero y no podía dejarlo así…

Ese día nos tocaba educación física, cuando fuimos al gimnasio vimos a Bocón, ¿enserio? ¿Por qué tenía que verlo tan seguido? Y… si él es el director… ¿Por qué estaba dando clases de física y educación física? Con Bocón nada, absolutamente nada tenía sentido. Me quedé viéndolo como si le estuviera preguntando y él solo encogió los hombros. ¿Por qué un hombre que tenía prótesis en dos de sus extremidades daba clases de educación física? Tal vez con lo "misterioso" que es jamás lo sabría…

Ese día tocaba bombardeo en grupos, ¿Qué significa? Significa que a mí me iban a poner en el grupo de los débiles que no sabían cómo protegerse y mucho menos como contraatacar con una pelota. Por supuesto ese día estaría hecho puré ¿Por qué? Porque tenía un "agradable" primo al que le encantaba reírse de mí y verme sufrir… sólo quería que algún día eso cambiara y el que fuera el bombardeado sea él.

De sueños no se contraataca por lo que al intentarlo fui corriendo y justo cuando iba a darle a Patán en la cara me caí y me raspé la rodilla, hermoso ¿no? Que antes solo era un inútil y ahora sea el chico más torpe de la escuela. Bocón me llevó a la enfermería, en donde él trato de curarme, y no fue hasta ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que él podía mover su brazo de metal como si fuera el suyo.

_Bocón… ¿quién te hizo era prótesis?-pregunté mientras miraba su mano mecánica

_yo la hice… es fácil, creo… que tú también podrías hacerlo, con todo lo que te enseñé de mecánica y electrónica. –dijo curando mi herida

_ ¿enserio?

_si… el cuerpo es movido por la electricidad que el cerebro envía Y bueno… si usas eso como base, lograrás hacer algo igual, te lo recomiendo para que lo presentes en la feria de ciencias…

_si, ¡eso haré!-dije con entusiasmo, si yo pudiera hacer una pata mecánica para Chimuelo sería fantástico, podría moverse como si fuera suya….

Pero sin duda eso tomaría algo de tiempo… por lo pronto solo le haré una prótesis normal…

Las clases pasaron normalmente. Nos tocaba artes plásticas, tuvimos que dibujar algunas cosas que veíamos, la verdad siempre fui bueno en esto (probablemente en lo único que era bueno). A pesar de que soy surdo… bueno, supongo que soy uno en un millón*. El profesor me felicitó, vaya… era la primera vez que lo hacían yo usualmente era, pues… ya saben… el que siempre mete la pata. Era bueno descubrir que yo sabía hacer al menos alguna cosa bien. Tal vez en el futuro podría ser ¿qué? ¿Profesor de artes plásticas?, ¿Pintor? ¿Agente de marketing? O… ehm… no se me ocurre nada más. Bueno ya tengo tres opciones y eso ya era algo, digo… antes el número de opciones que tenía era cero, de cero a tres es un gran cambio.

Ese día almorcé solo de costumbre… ¿algún día llegaran a prestarme atención por algo que no sea vergonzoso? Ehm… quizás no… pero, no debo perder las esperanzas de que eso cambie…

A la salida… salí justo detrás del profesor y me creí a salvo hasta que llegué a un pasillo y la aglomeración me hizo retroceder y querer cambiar de ruta para ir a la puerta de salida.

_hola flacucho…-dijo Patán con una sonrisa.

_hola Snotlout-dije con una sonrisa fingida.

_hoy día note que tenías más agallas de las que usualmente tienes, sabes… me alegra mucho-decía esto mientras me dirigía por los pasillos empujándome.-pienso que cada día estás creciendo más y más y pues… solo te quería felicitar-se paró junto a los casilleros. Si… ya sabía lo que venía.-y para eso te traje aquí… para que pienses en ti y en tú valor.-dijo abriendo uno de los casilleros y metiéndome dentro a empujones. –lo sé, lo sé soy bastante bueno… te estoy dando el tiempo que nadie me da, para pensar pues… en mí, aunque de hecho tardaría siglos y siglos reflexionando acerca de lo maravilloso que soy…-dijo Patán con un tono muy meloso, mientras yo lo veía por los agujeros de la puerta cerrada del casillero.

_ ¿al menos sabes lo que significa reflexionar?

_ehm, ehm… ¡significa que eres un idiota y yo no!-exclamó de mal humor

_como digas…

_nos vemos perdedor tengo que ir a verme al espejo que tanto me ama…

Genial… al menos no estuvo tan mal…. Otros días me golpea junto con sus amigos y me dejan en el bote de basura. No era una situación que me agrade… pero obviamente no iba ir a contárselo a mi padre, sería demasiado vergonzoso… tampoco podía defenderme yo, ¿Por qué? Porque tengo unos maravillosos y geniales… brazos de fideo del más delgado por cierto… ¿había otra forma? Definitivamente quería conocer la tercera opción, pero… no sé cómo. Solo quiero que estos años que me quedan de escuela pasen rápido, quiero crecer y ser fuerte, tanto que ya nadie pueda volver a humillarme… o al menos para que nadie piense en tratarme como Patán lo hace… y eso que somos familia… ¿Cómo sería si no lo fuésemos?

_ ¡Cubetaaaaa! ¡Ayuda!, ¿alguien?-grité. Aunque parecía no haber nadie.

Al rato, llegó Cubeta y me sacó de allí, realmente me alegraba tener de amigo al conserje de alguna manera… él siempre me ayudaba después de que Patán hiciera lo suyo.

Cuando volví a casa me encontré con el auto de papá, era raro… en verdad tenía miedo de que viera a Chimuelo, ya que dejé abierta la puerta de mi cuarto antes de salir a la escuela, por si quería salir… realmente no contaba con eso…

Corrí adentro de casa.

_ ¡Hipo!-gritó papá cuando trataba de subir por las escaleras sin ser notado.

_Hola papá… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté tratando de parecer normal.

_pues… tengo que irme de viaje al centro y me quedaré varios días allí… si necesitas algo Bocón te ayudará…

_entiendo…-dije alegre porque al parecer él aún no había descubierto a Chimuelo.

_Bocón vendrá a dormir todas las noches, para que no te sientas solo-de acuerdo… ¿Es broma? ¿En serio? ¿"Para que no te sientas solo"? ¿Es que ningún adulto presta atención a sus hijos? ¡¿Para qué nos hacen si después somos casi invisibles?! ¿O solo querían "eso"?* Me he sentido solo prácticamente desde que nací… que él se fuera unos días no me haría sentir más solo de lo que ya me había sentido hasta que conocí a Chimuelo… pensándolo bien, hasta podría ser una buena idea…. Bocón quizás podría enseñarme a hacer una prótesis mecánica-electrónica, que emula los reflejos que se tiene en una extremidad normal.

_está bien-dije alegre

_bueno… pórtate bien y no le causes problemas a Bocón. Adiós hijo…-dijo mientras se me quedó viendo por un rato.

_ ¿pasa algo?

_no… adiós…-se fue.

Subí las escaleras, probablemente Chimuelo seguía echado en su cama y papá como estaba tan apurado no se fijó en mi cuarto atentamente.

Cuando entré no veía a Chimuelo en ningún lugar… vamos… en la mañana no tenía ánimos no pudo haber ido muy lejos…

* * *

><p><em>*la mayoría de mis compañeros que eran surdos no tenían bonita letra... jejeeje de allí que saco eso jejeje, pero no se ofendan los surdos solo es una pequeña broma.<em>

_*gracias a fan-de-caidos-del-mapa me pareció que esa frase era algo que diría Hipo_

_Agradecimientos a Alexandra, Brayan, Souta y Victor quienes me respondieron unas cuantas preguntas, gracias chicos jejeje _

_Si tengo algún error ya sea ortográfico y/o de redacción por favor díganmelo para poder mejorar. No se olviden los invito al grupo "**SOLO Hiccstrid 3**" y nuestra pagina "**HTTYD**" ambos en facebook._

_Me despido pidiendo sus comentarios, para saber que les pareció y pues... pasen un lindo día. Conmigo será hasta mi próxima actualización._


End file.
